stargatefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha Wolf
William Furey (Codename: Alpha Wolf) is leading commander of Stargate Command's SG-5 Black Beret Squadron. He is also Stargate Command's leading inventor of multiple new weapons and technology. 'History' William Furey was born as a level 3 Dhampir; who was discovered at a very young age by Dr. Daniel Van Helsing. At the end of his teenaged years; William became a member of the US Military's secret squadron known as the Black Beret Corps. They later were taken by the Stargate Command as a team of stealth and heavy combat against large forces with little numbers. 'Present' Goa'uld vs Undead William later was apart of the SGC under the command of General George Hammond. He ordered William and his team to assist SG-1 against many Goa'uld troops on other missions calling for extreme combat. He was said to have also fought several false gods in hand to hand combat; including Apophis and even Anubis. ''USS Hyperbird'' During the interplanetary conflicts against the Goa'uld; William came out with a starship of his own to be a one ship army. He utilized it in many conflicts and managed to actually level 5 Ha'tak vessels; all belonging to Anubis. The ship came known to many as the USS Hyperbird. 'Personal Life' William is known to be somewhat of a stand-up comedian in his spare time and even when he's not on duty. He also likes to read up on history and even technical schematics to keep himself well read for a man of his time. He is known to be married to Marion Archibald and has a son named Tony and a daughter named Ariel and despite being aksed to marry many different women during his missions; he always said he was married and had children of his own. 'Powers & Abilities' Because he was born a Dhampir; William possess many powers and abilities that he utilizes on the modern battlefields and on other planets. *'Immortality: '''Unlike most Dhampirs who can live an average lifespan or possess longevity, Wolf Possesses the power to live forever as long as he feeds on human blood. *'Superhuman Strength: Due to his fitness and vampire like strength, Wolf is very strong in a straight up fight against his enemies. *'Superhuman Speed: '''Wolf like his name sake was naturally fast before he became a Dhampir and now he is faster in speed compared to your average Vampire. *'Heightened Senses: 'Furey's senses are also heightened to the point where he can see, hear and smell things from 40-50 miles away. *'Superhuman Agility/Reflexes: 'Like all of his other natural abilities, his reflexes have been sharpened to the point where he can dodge bullets, laser bolts and even artillery shells, also he is capable of keeping his balance on very thin ledges and even scaffolding. *'Accelerated Healing: 'Unlike other Dhampirs and Vampires, Wolf is capable of healing any wound within seconds after he recieves it. *'Foreign Body Resistance: 'Due to his Vampire-half, he is also known to resist diseases like a regular Vampire. He is also immune to parasites such as the Goa'uld symbiotes due to the fact that the host needs to be living so that the symbiote can thrive; however William's DNA is composed of half-dead genes. Diseases infecting races like the Touched or the Goa'uld nanotechnology in the Argosians are incapable of hurting him as well. He also possesses an immunity to the powers of Goa'uld such as Hathor and even the Ori. *'Partial Invulnerability: 'If he is shot or stabbed on the battlefield, Wolf is still capable of fighting and can withstand getting shot by full automatics fired by 5-10 men. *'Genetic Memory: 'Is the power that allows him to remember any and all locations, experiences and knowledge throughout his lifetime. *'Superhuman Leap/Flight: 'Wolf unlike other Dhampirs possesses both the power to leap far and to defy gravity. *'Resistance to Vampire Weaknesses: 'Due to being a Dhampir, Wolf is known to possess the ability to resist daylight, Garlic, Silver, Etc. 'Weaknesses *'Lack of Blood: '''Wolf if he doesn't feed on blood in a certain amount of time, he will go through a blood fever like symptoms and he will start to slowly go insane. If he goes any longer after this, he is more likely to die. *'Acelerated Healing Strain: Even though he is capable of resisting fully automatic weapons, he cannot withstand more than 10 men shooting him with full automatics and that will put a strain on his ability to regenerate. *'Blood Loss: '''Is another weakness that Wolf can die from if he loses too much blood, however if he feeds on more, he will be fine. 'Training *Hand to Hand Combat *Knife Training *Weapons Training *Assault Training *Strategist for Operations *Expert Sharpshooter *Specialist in Weapons and Artillery *Close Quarters Combat and Long Ranged Sniper Training *Offensive and Defense Strategist *Expert Pilot 'Weapons & Equipment' While on different missions; William possesses multiple weapons and equipment whenever it comes to battle. Primary Weapons *M-50 Sub-Assault Rifle *AK-12 *Heckler & Koch MP7 *Heckler & Koch G36C *Colt M4A1 *FN FAL *Kar98k *Mosin Nagant *Krag-Jørgensen *Thompson M1928/A1/M1A1 *Barret M-82 *FN P90 *Colt M-16A1 *Neutronium Energy Rifle *Naquadah Energy Rifle *AA-12 *KRISS Vector *Ithaca 37 *Winchester Model 1887 *Winchester Model 1897 Secondary Weapons *Colt M1911 *Beretta 92FS *Beretta 92 (Original) *Beretta 92 SB *Beretta M1934 *Beretta M1935 *Beretta 93R *Luger P08 *Mauser C-96 *Walther PP/PPK *Walther P99 *Walther P38 *Zat'nik'tel Equipment *Combat Knife *Machete *Bowie Knife *Survival Kit *Blood Canisters *Thermal Blanket *Ammunition *Night Vision Goggles *Wrist Mounted Computer *Ear Piece (Communication's Device) 'Inventions' As stated before; William is SGC's leading inventor and designer of new technology that can either be made originally or reverse engineered. *'M-50 Sub-Assault Rifle:' When Assault Rifles fail due to being too big or a Submachine Gun fails due to be too weak; the M-50 Sub-Assault Rifle was designed by William as a weapon of high power in close quarters. *'5.56x19mm NATO:' William is known to have created the M-50 Sub-Assault Rifle; also the 5.56x19mm NATO. Different forms of the ammunition were designed; especially to be armored piercing Naquadah, capable of penetrating armor used by the Goa'uld. *'Naquadah Energy Rifle:' Willaim also designed an energy rifle; powered by Liquid Naquadah. It is a high powered energy weapon and an original Tau'ri design. Category:Characters Category:SG-5 Black Beret Squadron Category:Dhampirs Category:Tau'ri